A conventional high-tension cable connected between a distributor and a plug of a car engine may induce interference or electromagnetic interference during the connection passage of the cable. Meanwhile, the sparking of the plug by the high voltage about 20 kilo-volts as carried on the cable may produce discharging arc, thereby causing interference to the surroundings to influence the radio-wave transmission or communication or to interfere the nearby electronic devices.
The present inventor has invented an ignition coaxial cable between a car distributor and an engine plug having at least a braided layer shielding the cable and an interference eliminating device for eliminating the interference caused by the high voltage carried by the cable.